


Red Rescue

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Injury, Light Angst, Mentioned Past Enslavement, Mentioned Past Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: Getting kidnapped is pretty much the story of Reader's life. Being rescued? Not so much.Or, the story of how you were saved by Shanks after he and his crew took over your most recent kidnapper's ship.





	Red Rescue

~ Red Rescue ~

You were rudely awakened by the sounds of gunfire and distant shouting.

 _It must be some battle if I can hear it all the way down here_ , you thought idly to yourself. You were currently tied up in the cargo hold of a pirate ship. Being kidnapped was old news to you. Story of your life, really. You were even a slave in Holy Mariejoa at one point. You'd heard of the concept of "freedom" before, but wouldn't know what it was even if it came up and bit you on the ass.

You heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to the cargo hold. There wasn't much you could do but wait, tied up as you were. Your hands were bound over your head, the rope secured to an iron ring hanging from a chain over your head, which was suspended from the ceiling. There was enough slack in the chain that you could kneel if you wanted to, although that would leave your arms stretched uncomfortably over your head.

Most of the time it was easier to remain standing, which is the position in which the pirate found you. You had no doubt that he was pirate; just one one glance at the man told you that. A few more seconds of staring gave your mind time to realize that this was not just _some pirate_ \- he was one of the Four Emperors.

"You're Red-Haired Shanks," you said, sounding _almost_ as shocked as you felt.

"I am," he said, smiling as he drew his sword and carefully cut the rope that bound your wrists.

You had a nasty case of rope burn on both arms, but you'd survived worse.

"What do they call you?" he asked.

"Bloody Rose," you answered.

He glanced down at the tattoo on your thigh, which depicted a red rose with ragged petals surrounded by a thorny vine. Blood dripped from the vine's thorns. As he continued staring at it, you wondered if he could pick out the slightly raised scar tissue beneath the ink, if he could tell that the design was covering up the dragon's claw of your slave-brand.

Suddenly you wished you were wearing more than just a bikini, but there wasn't much you could do about _that_ at the moment, either.

"Yeah... 'they' aren't very creative," you said, and he laughed.

Then, looking embarrassed, he said, "Sorry, I probably shouldn't laugh at that."

You shrugged. Whatever, it's not like you're going to get mad at him for thinking something is funny.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ah..." You weren't prepared for such a question, thinking he would stick with the answer you'd already given. _Well, I guess it can't hurt_ , you figured, and told him your real name.

He repeated your name with a soft smile, and the way he said it made blood rise to your cheeks.

And now you were suddenly very aware of how little clothing you had on again. You folded your arms across your stomach, not that it did much to hide anything, but still...

Noticing your discomfort, Shanks took off his coat and draped it over your shoulders. You stood there wondering how he'd pulled off such a move so deftly with only one arm, as he turned and started to walk toward the stairs that led to the upper levels of the ship. When he noticed that you weren't following him, he turned to look back over his shoulder at you and said, "Well, Bloody Rose, are you ready to come and meet the rest of my crew?"

"Yeah..." you said slowly, as you strode forward to join him. Feeling a twinge of pain from your wrist, you added, "Especially the doctor."

He laughed a little before catching himself. His expression was so open that you could practically see him telling himself _not funny, not a joke_.

"Yeah, we should have Doc look at that," he said.

No more words were exchanged as you followed him up to the deck of the ship, where his crew was waiting.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where I was originally going with this, or why I wrote it in past tense when all of my other reader insert stuff is in present tense.
> 
> But I've had about 300 words of it sitting around in my drafts for a over a year, so I filled in some missing bits and put something vaguely resembling an ending on it so I could post it.


End file.
